That XX
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Lambo mencintai Reborn, sangat. Namun apakah dia harus mengorbankan seluruh perasaannya? Suck at summary. First fic in this fandom. TYL!Reborn and TYL!Lambo. RnR, onegai?


Tittle : That XX

Genre : Hngg...

Pair : Reborn x Lambo | Colonello x Lambo

Warning : Cerita yang ngawur, jangan baca bila kalian mempunyai penyakit jantung(?)

Diclaimer : KHR is not mine.

Don't like? Please out

.

Like? Please enjoy~

.

Semua orang tahu, jika Reborn adalah orang yang egois.

Contoh keegoisan nya? Disaat dia menjalin hubungan dengan sang Thunder Vongola, ia tetap saja mencicipi tubuh wanita maupun pria lain diluar sana.

Egois bukan?

Sangat, namun bukan Reborn namanya jika ia sadar akan perbuatannya dan berhenti.

Tidak tahukah ia jika setiap malam Lambo menangis dalam diam karna ulah nya?

Tidak tahukah ia jika Lambo harus berusaha keras untuk tersenyum setiap dia mengingat perbuatan kejam Reborn?

Tidak tahukah Reborn jika Lambo… Lambo hanya seorang remaja yang masih labil…

Lambo hanya bisa tersenyum kecut ketika mendapati Reborn selingkuh lagi―entah yang keberapa―.

Seharusnya…. Seharusnya Lambo tidak memilih Reborn menjadi pasangan nya. Seharusnya Lambo memilih 'dia'.

'Dia' yang selalu mengerti tentang Lambo, yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya…

Namun sekarang hanya tinggal penyesalan. Semua sudah tidak bisa dirubah lagi.

Lambo harap dia mempunyai mesin waktu dan bisa merubah semuanya.

.

"Kau brengsek, Reborn!"

Brak―

"Kau yang paling mengetahui hal itu, aho ushi."

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?

Kronologi nya sederhana, Reborn menyuruh lambo datang menemuinya di suatu kamar hotel, begitu Lambo datang, tahu apa yang sedang Reborn lakukan?

Dia sedang melakukan _sex_ dengan seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya wanita yang tadi bermain bersama Reborn itu.

Reborn hanya menyeringai dan menjawab, "Biarkan saja sapi bodoh itu,"

Wanita itu memilih untuk tak acuh, dan mulai mendudukan tubuh telanjangnya diatas Reborn. "Play again?"

Reborn hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tadi tertunda.

.

Lambo POV

Kenapa Reborn sangat jahat kepadaku? Tuhan, sebenarnya apa salahku pada Reborn dikehidupan lampau sehingga dia sangat jahat kepadaku?

Aku mengusap air mata yang terus keluar dari mata ku.

Kenapa aku sangat cengeng hari ini? Bukankah aku sudah biasa menerima perlakuan seperti ini?

Colonello… kuharap kau ada disini…

Lambo POV End

.

To : Colonello

Subject : none

Colonello... aku merindukanmu…

_Klik_―

Sending massage.

"Apakah… apakah yang kulakukan ini benar? Colonello sedang berada di Mafia Land, aku tidak ingin membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh…" gumam Lambo.

Ia hanya menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kaki nya ke Vongola HQ.

.

Kriet―

"Tadaima," sapa Lambo dengan suara lemas.

_Kenapa sepi sekal?_

Namun Lambo hanya menganggat bahu dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar nya.

Namun ditengah jalan ia bertemu sang hujan yang―selalu tersenyum.

"Ah, Lambo? Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Takeshi.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Lambo sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Begitukah? Oh iya, Tsuna meminta kita untuk berkumpul di ruangannya."

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo pergi," Takeshi langsung menarik tangan Lambo yang pasrah.

'Mungkin saja Vongola akan memberikan misi, jadi sementara waktu aku bisa menghindari Reborn,' pikir Lambo.

.

"Jadi, aku ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian, bahwa kita mendapat undangan untuk berlibur ke Mafia Land, besok."

Kata-kata Tsuna itu bagaikan petir bagi Lambo. Kenapa sangat kebetulan? Dia merindukan Colonello dan tiba-tiba saja Vongola mendapatkan undangan ke Mafia Land. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang tak masuk akal.

"Jyudaime, benarkan itu?" tanya Hayato antusias―sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menaiki semua wahana di Mafia Land―.

"Benar, dan kuterima undangannya. Kupikir kita semua butuh liburan, sudah lama bukan kita tidak bersenang-senang?" jawab Tsuna sembari tersenyum.

"Kufufufu… sebenarnya, aku sangat tidak ingin pergi ketempat dimana banyak mafia berkumpul, tapi jika tidak pergi aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan kepada Chorme-ku tersayang," ucap Mukuro sembari tersenyum ganjil.

Semua Guardian Vongola tampak tak sabar untuk ke Mafia Land. Semua, kecuali dua orang.

Siapa lagi jika bukan sang Thunder dan Cloud.

Sudah bukan rahasia umun lagi jika Kyouya sangat benci dengan keramaian, sedangkan Lambo, tidak ada yang bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya.

.

Bruk―

"Hah… hari yang melelahkan…" ucap Lambo sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Menghela nafas, Lambo akhirnya memilih untuk melihat handphone nya. "Sudah jam sebelas,"

Memejamkan mata sebentar, sebelum akhirnya handphone nya bergetar tanda ada telephone masuk.

Klik―

"Si?"

"Lambo?"

Nafas Lambo tercekat. Suara ini…

"Lambo? Kau disana? Ini aku Colonello, kora."

"C―Colonello…?"

Air mata Lambo serasa tak tertahankan, air mata nya tumpah ketika mendengar suara Colonello.

"H―hei, apa kau menangis, kora?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit flu," dusta Lambo sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Kau sakit, kora? Sebaiknya kau isthirahat sekarang, jangan lupa kau akan kutahan begitu kau sampai di Mafia Land, kora."

Tunggu…

"Kau yang mengundang kami ke Mafia Land?"

"Tentu saja, kora. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mafia Land sementara ini, sedangkan kau rindu padaku, 'kan, kora."

Wajah Lambo langsung memerah mendengar hal tersebut.

"Yeah… aku memang merindukanmu,"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sapi konyol,"

Lambo hanya tersipu―lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau isthirahat, kora. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam,"

"Baiklah," jawab Lambo dengan suara lemas. Padahal dia masih ingin berbincang dengan Colonello.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu, kora. Besok kita akan bertemu, kora." well, mengingat hal itu, Lambo jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku tidak sedih, Colonello bodoh."

"Haha… _Buona sera, __stupida vacca__. __Ti amo_."

"_Buona sera_, Colonello,"

Colonello diseberang sana hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu jika Lambo masih bimbang.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, sapi bodoh. Sampai jumpa besok. kora,"

"Kau juga, sampai jumpa."

Klik―

Dan sambungan telephone tersebut terputus.

Setelah itu Lambo tertidur. Tertidur lelap. Tertidur lelap tanpa tahu jika Reborn sedari tadi bersender pada pintu kamarnya…

.

"Uwah! Pulau ini tidak berubah sejak dulu!" Lambo berteriak ceria begitu Mafia Land terlihat―yang menggundang decak kesal dari Hayato karna merasa sapi itu sangat berisik.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang sekali, Lambo," ucap Tsuna sembari melihat kearah Mafia Land.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu. 'kan jika aku suka sekali dengan taman bermain," jawab Lambo. Well, bukan hanya itu, dia sangat antusias karna ada Colonello.

Sementara Reborn hanya menatap Lambo tajam. Tentu ia tahu kenapa Lambo sangat antusias. Ia sangat tahu…

.

TBC

.

Fic perkenalan di fandom ini.

Moshi-moshi, minna ~^^

Watashi wa Ren desu~ bisa juga sih kalian manggil Shu atau Yu ^^

Semoga kalian bisa memahami fic ini, karna sebenarnya saya juga ga ngerti apa maksud fic ini =_=)a #dor

Btw, fic ini terinspirasi dari doujinshi Reborn x Lambo x Colonello yang berjudul Nightmare before Christmas dan mv That xx – G Dragon.

Gomen ne kalo abal u_u

Sudah lama saya meninggalkan fandom anime ^^v #curcol

Akhir kata, kritik dan saran, onegai? *puppy eyes*


End file.
